Wasurenagusa
by Sunrise-Breaker
Summary: The sisters were all named after flowers, all except for the youngest one. Just what is it that makes her so different from birth? And what does her child think about it?
1. Prologue I - A Letter of Departure

**Reminders are read my previous Pokémon fanfics written around a year ago, "Sky" and "World" first because they're the introduction to this fanfic. Review! Julia isn't an OC, but actually a scrapped character that never made it when the producers found out that the anime (and game, and any other canon medium) was a cash cow. Review please. All canon realities of Pokémon, the games, manga, and anime are unified in this fanfic. Click the Review Button. All cross-canon characters are singularized into one person with different names (e.g. Dawn/Hikari, Platinum, and Mitsumi are the same person). Rate and review! This fanfic is based 45% manga (all manga, not just PokeSpe), 30% anime, and 25% game.**

**Also, the summary might not look like anything related to the story, but the situation will actually clarify itself in around the last few chapters or so, and it has a lot to do with flowers.  
**

* * *

_**From the desk of Kasumi Yawa**_

_**To my daughter,**_

_Wait, no, that sound's too formal and crappy, dammit…_

_**To Julia,**_

_If you are reading this, then it means I am not in this world anymore and I can't return. I had hoped there will never come a day when you'll read this letter._

_Would it be heartless of me to say I wrote this on a whim? I didn't. I am writing this if the day ever comes something happens to me and I can't tell you all the things you need to know anymore. This isn't a suicide note or whatever. It's, like, one of those videos parents make for their kids when they get diagnosed with, like, cancer and won't be, like, around for long and make videos to explain everything about life and growing up. Arceus, I'm starting to sound like one of your aunts. Ew. Just. Ew._

_Where do I even begin? Well, the facts of life, the Swellows and the Beedrills. Babies come from cabbages. That's it, don't ask anymore. When you're older, maybe twenty-five, or even better, thirty, then you can ask your aunts about boys and uh…the magic of love? That sounds so wrong._

_Julia, honey, if something did happen, I want you to know that it was all beyond our control, and it's not within yours or my hands. Enough rambling, straight to the facts. I guess I should know what's first. After all, you're my daughter and I know what's on your mind. I wrote this when you're still seven years old though. I want you to do a couple of things for me._

_Please remember to love your dad like he was your own. I loved the man enough to consider him to be a part of our lives, Julia. The least he deserves is a stepdaughter who acknowledges him as a father. Actually, he might not be your legal stepfather yet while I'm writing this. We both are just 'engaged to be engaged,' to quote your aunts, just because I'm finally dating again. It's kind of weird, because you were calling him "uncle" just months ago and then you asked if you could call him "dad" since you didn't have one._

_Look out for your aunts, Julia. Now that I'm dead, there is no one to keep the main family and elders at bay from you guys. I suppose I should explain. I was to be married into the main family. Out of all the sisters, they wanted me, though I don't know why. Of course, I was against it, because there was a man I loved, your father. Your biological father (I will tell you when you are ten, but you must keep it in silence. If I didn't tell you because I died before then, your guardians will). When I was given the miracle of you, they wanted you gone to save face, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I had you, and I loved you. They discarded me as a bride candidate._

_During that ordeal, they threatened to take the fortune from us, and with a great deal of pressure, the elders caved, and threatened us as well. I might be able to hold on my own, but your aunts weren't used to a life of destitution and mendicancy, Julia. I had to protect them. Let's face it, Violet and Lily weren't cut out for settling down anytime soon, and Daisy adopted Tracey's name as her own, leaving Maisy and Stacey (really original, gods, they suck at names) out of the running._

_Follow whatever your guardians say and ask. I selected them out of merit and character. You are my daughter, a lady of the court, and you must behave as such. Arceus, that sounds hypocritical, doesn't it? I hated courtly life and would rather catch Seakings and Magikarps on the beach than be surrounded by snobs. But that's not the point. Julia, your godparents, your adoptive aunties and uncles, they all love you, and know what's best for you. On the day you were born, they were with me. I can only be thankful that the paparazzi and media were busy covering something else. I never want the others to find out about you, you know, because your birth was a secret._

_I think that last sentence needs an explanation, but that's for another letter. But I have one request._

_Finally, what do you hope for your name, to me, to the Legendaries and other gods, and to yourself? You are so young, Julia, but the world is yours for the taking. My dear baby, take life by the hand, guide destiny, and read people's hearts well._

_**With much love, your mom.**_

* * *

**Look, I bet you guys are asking, how could I start a story with Misty already "dead", yet she's the captioned character, and what good would reading this story be if she's "dead" anyway? Give this story a chance. It may be a rewrite, but it's a better rewrite. Also, while the actual prime protagonist is her living daughter, Misty will play a big role in this story, as well as the one that comes after this. Besides, once this baby is completed, I'm removing her character caption, but she will still play a big role in as one of the factors defining Julia's growth, as well as the story behind her "death" and why a cadaver was never found. I can only promise you that the reason is different, and it's not the usual "(character) has been secretly alive and in hiding all these years behind the shadows guarding and protecting the people they love secretly."  
**

**The gap from "Sky" and "World" to this one is three years, with the letter being written when Julia was seven (which is around the same time), and Misty biting the dust in between (if she did tell or not will be revealed soon). Click the review button!**


	2. Prologue II - Prior Events

_**Entry – Winter Solstice**_

_I did it. I broke up with him. No goodbyes, no nothing. I hope that girl, who loves him the most, please make him happy._

_**Entry – Christmas Day**_

_I got a Christmas gift, but not from Santa and his Jynx. My lunar cycle was late, very late. What am I going to do? The Legendaries can't help me, and certainly not the other gods and goddesses from the other worlds. Why didn't I take the frickin' after morning pill? Come to think of it, why the hell didn't I think to bring any protection?_

_**Entry – New Year's Eve**_

_I'll keep the child. I know I'm grasping at straws, but I don't want to lose this baby. I won't give it up for adoption, or anything. I'll raise him/her as my own, and under my name._

_**Entry – New Year's Day**_

_The elders found out somehow. They threatened to cut off the family fortune on our branch unless I get rid of the baby. It'll be a scandal once it reaches the main family. They had their eye on me for a long time to marry into them. I won't do it. I'll defend until the very last…but how?_

_**Entry – Hinamasturi**_

_Screw them all. I did it. I managed to dissuade the elders and main family from cutting off my sisters to the fortune, but I had to sacrifice a lot. My bride candidacy was revoked (good riddance), I am financially destitute and have to pay my own bills, and I'm cut off from the last will and testament. That's fine; at least my sisters (or at least Daisy) is more sympathetic for me. She is the sister I love the most, and I want her to be happy. That's why I wonder when Tracey will have the guts to make it official? If there's one blessing, at least my dolls are still in mint condition for the festival. Too bad I can't participate to win a new set._

_**Entry – Hanami**_

_I met an old friend. He asked me to view the cherry blossoms with him. I accepted, but I think he was asking me out on an impromptu date. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it; after all, who'd want to date a woman who's about to have a child out of wedlock and showing a baby bump?_

_**Entry – Tanabata**_

_The day of two lovers. It's raining. Poor Orihime and Hikoboshi. Why did it have to rain, dammit? On better news, I found out that my baby is a girl. I'm due anytime soon. Oh, and remember that guy friend I talked about? He really was asking me on a date. How sweet. He's cute, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship just yet, or if he'll make a good stepfather for my baby. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I think I'll hold off dating for about four or five years. I'll be too busy with the baby._

_**Entry – July 18**_

_I'm writing in squiggles… I'm tired, I guess. I gave birth. She's a very beautiful baby girl, with pink hair and…amethyst-gray eyes? Where did those traits come from anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Joy instead of my own daughter. Lily has pink hair, so I guess it's expected, but not that shade. Who cares? She's beautiful, and more than anything in the world I could ever want. I'm so tired, after nine hours of labor. I still don't know what to name her._

_**Entry – July 19**_

_The Natsumatsuri is approaching, but I have to stay at home after I'm done here. Nearly all my friends were here yesterday, outside the Operating Room. I can only be thankful that they respected my wishes never to tell the father (Brock and Erika were the most reluctant on my request), and that the media was too busy covering the recent recovery of Unova from finding out what would've been no doubt the biggest scandal of the century. Miranda sang a lullaby for her, and my baby gave a melodious laugh. I think it's beautiful._

_**Entry – July 20**_

_She reminds me of the sea, and my love for everything with water. I've decided to name her 'Juri', for 'village of pearl.' I guess that's a roundabout way of saying 'Kai' for 'sea', since the sea is like one big village for pearls. Her western name will be Julia, for the month she was born in. My baby girl, my Julia, I love her already._

* * *

**Quick Japanese lesson, the pronunciation for "uncle" and "grandfather" as well as "aunt" and "grandmother" are often similar, but can be distinguished by voice inflection. In writing, the characters are obviously different, but since most of you guys probably know squat about that (no offense), in Hepburn romaji, the younger has only one vowel, while the older has two vowels (i.e. **_**Ji-san**_** as opposed to **_**Jii-san**_**).**


	3. Chapter I

**Sorry it took so long. I had to focus on my exams before the holiday break. It was terrible. Still, I have to prioritize my schooling, after all. I find it a bit ironic though that most of the big names out there are actually college drop-outs…Still, education is important. You hear, or see, that, kids? School is important. It accounts for 15% of your credentials in the corporate world.**

**Anyway, about the second prologue. I know the gestation chart is illogical, not counting to a full nine and a half months, and was in fact Julia born pre-term. It wasn't a mistake; that was done on purpose. It will be elaborated on later chapters as to what exactly happened during July 18. By the way, the July 18th birthday wasn't a random day I selected in July, but the premiere of the first movie, when she would've debuted.**

* * *

The salty sea air intertwined softly against the pink locks of a young ten year old girl. The early afternoon light reflected against the glowing remnants of the shining sea. The only sounds that resonate are the crashing of waves, the soft blow of the sea breeze, and the loud horn when the ship prepared to dock. She couldn't sleep the previous night in anticipation.

The anchor fell, the rope was tied to the mooring, and the faces of tourists, returning locals, and staff began showing themselves on deck.

Her footsteps clapped accordingly as she went down to the pier. When she finally reached the concrete tarmac and wooden boards, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "At last, I'm home."

It was the time of January, and New Year has just passed days ago, a time for new beginnings. Julia grinned, her mind still trying to grasp the fact that she's back, after all the time she was away. 'I'm home. Nobody knows it yet, but I'm finally home.' She jumped up, feeling victorious at this feat while others looked at her wondering what in the world the ten year old is on. 'Okay, so it might not be Cerulean City, but at least it's Kanto, right?'

But the joy was short-lived. Julia stared towards the horizon to the east, and looked at the rising sun, listening still to the waves crashing against wood and shore. Her grin drops, replaced by an indifferent, if nearly sad, smile. "_Ne_, _Kaa-sama_, I'm finally home. I think it was a bad idea leaving those anti-depressants behind though." She shook her head, refusing to give into her melancholia, and looked up at the sun again. "Yea, the time of new beginnings."

She remembered bits the past, everything that had happened that led up to this point.

"_What is wrong with that girl?! She broke over twenty windows in the second floor of the east wing alone and threw out and turned nearly all the desks into sawdust. She's also been picking fights with her seniors. Headmaster, she must not be allowed within the gates of this prestigious academy ever again!"_

…

"_She has clinical depression. That's the diagnosis. You say this began months after that moment? Yes, that was a rather sad moment, and they will be remembered, no? Be that as it may, this girl is clinically depressed and her erratic behavior is seen as an effect of that. I can only prescribe light medication for her age. Thankfully, she's still a child and might get her life back on track…probably. Consult your pediatrician before seeking psychological help, or you might risk alienating her."_

…

"_She would make an excellent bride, or a mistress. I don't know yet. She is a bastard, after all; the illegitimate daughter of a disgraced courtesan who clung on far too much to a fruitless love and got her an unwanted child. Rather pathetic. Give her to us."_

…

"_I will be back, I promise."_

"It's already past New Year's. I wish I could've celebrated Christmas and New Year with dad and my aunts. I should've tried to find an escape sooner, or maybe tell them that I'd be coming instead of trying to surprise them, _ne_, Marill?" She eyed the Poké ball she took out of her pocket and spoke to the Aqua Mouse Pokémon resting inside. "Come on out, you too, Gyarados." She tossed the two Poké balls and two Pokémon appeared by the sea, her Marill and Gyarados.

She laughed at the antics of her two Pokémon. Gyarados might not look it, but he's actually a gentle soul, well, at least as long as Julia is around and they're not in a battle. Marill, on the other hand, was a handful, and a bit of an attention-seeker, never wavering in her need to fill up that quota of praise she's determined to get from her pink-haired Trainer. "_Oya oya_, you two look like you're having fun. I could join you, but I don't really have the clothes. Come on, guys, we have all afternoon before I return to Cerulean." She looked at the two fondly, remembering how she got them.

"_Ne, otou-san, what's this?" She looked in wonder at the two round objects on the table in front of her._

"_Juri-chan, your mom would've wanted you to have these two. She ordered them especially for you from the rancher, Yukari. They're very expensive, you know. She wanted you to have them when you would've reached ten, but with everything that's been happening, I just don't know if I'll be there to give it to you, so your mom, wherever she is, and I would've wanted you to have this now, because we love you very much, honey. They're Poké balls. There are two Pokémon inside them. Why don't you go find out what they are, ne?"_

'Love you too, dad.' She prayed that the silent message will reach her stepfather. She sat on the docks, letting the two Pokémon have their antics and the hem of her skirt and shows get wet from the brine.

* * *

"_Mou_, it's getting late, _ne_?"

They've been there for a good three hours, with Julia getting up once in a while only to prevent her legs from falling asleep and to splash around for a little while with her two Pokémon. "Come on, guys, we have to go. I don't have any money to stay and I really want to see my family." The rare afternoon light began to shine over the sea's brine and it reflected a dull orange, enveloping the entire city in a serene afternoon glow. It wasn't quite yet sunset over the horizon, so they had a good amount of time left, but Julia was anxious to get home. So she called them back into their respective Poké balls. She didn't really carry a pack with her, just the clothes off her bag and a small enough satchel to spare a set of clothes, so it was light traveling.

Soon, she was out the city and on Route 6. She was careful to follow the path and avoid the tall grass for now. She was in a hurry to finally see her family whom she's been away for so long, and she really didn't want to delay. Maybe on another day, she would cross this path to battle and catch some wild Pokémon. Finally, she was at the north of the path, but bit her lip.

She longed to see her family again, and that also included her other legal guardians and godparents. As she stared at the opening of the underground path that crossed Saffron City and led directly to the route towards her hometown, she couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. She relented and took the stairs to the underground path.

It was unmaintained, obviously feel into disuse, and vegetation grew on the walls, the lights in the ceiling flickering on and off. Thankfully, night was approaching so it really wasn't humid and warm as much as it was damp and cold. Her foot tangled on a root and she stuck out her tongue in disgust when her hand came into contact with the moss-covered wall. "Tch! Where does the tax money go when they start ignoring road and pedestrian maintainance?"

After a good twenty minutes of struggling to get her clutch bag out of the overgrown branches and dusting off her faux fur boots, she was finally on Route five, and looked back to where Saffron City was. She prayed a silent message to her priestess godmother. '_Gomen_, _Natsume-bachan_, I'm sorry I couldn't visit. I will soon, I promise. Please pray good fortune to befall me from the Legendaries and the other gods.' She clapped her hands twice and bowed in the city's direction, aiming for the shrine.

The wind seems to subtly whisper "good luck" into her ear, from the direction of Saffron, and the pinkette smiled softly.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took long, again. The reasons are above. Again, if you haven't read them yet, I suggest reading my previous stories, "World" and "Sky" before reading this one. It interconnects. Yes, it's short, but it's just the beginning. Also, it seems silly to post this on a Thursday instead of Friday, but tomorrow is the Winter Solstice 2012, so I'd like to have my bases covered. I don't believe in that "end of the world in 2012" crap, but I figured, hey, since tomorrow might as well be the last day, why not post one chapter for the hell of it. Happy "End of the World" Day, everyone.  
**


	4. Chapter II

**A writer would usually be discouraged by the lack of response and review. While I admit to that, it was a long time ago, and during my absence from the fanfic writing scene, I've matured some, realizing two things: always finish what you started, and a story is firstly read, secondly enjoyed, and lastly criticized. For me, it doesn't matter anymore if I don't get a review, just as long as someone is reading this and enjoying it, and there is at least one person on the story traffic. So with that, I continue on. And guys, hurray, the world did not end, just because of some stupid crackpot prediction.**

* * *

Cerulean City was a sight to behold. It is the most beautiful city in the world. One would think it for their hometown unless they're the pilgrim type of person; and for Julia, it was no different. She wanted to kiss the concrete and earth where her city stood, to finally ask it to welcome her home in its arms, ridiculous as it may be.

'Where should I go first? Home? The Pokémon Center? The Cerulean Gym?' She tried to stifle the grin plastered on her face, not wanting to look silly in public and be thought as weird, but she couldn't help it. 'I want to jump up and down so badly. I'm home, at last, I'm finally home, and I'll stay here. I'll always stay here. I'll go to school here, grow up and marry a local man, and live happily ever after.'

Dusk has arrived, and the blue, pink, and purple hues painted across the sky like a canvas. 'I am like a silhouette against a magnificent backdrop.' She shook her head out of that thought. 'Those art lessons they forced on me are starting to affect my brain.' She rubbed her fingers gently and looked at the darkening sky one more time. She only had a little amount of daylight left before the dark.

After much deliberation, Julia settled on coming straight home. That was her secondary purpose anyway. If she couldn't celebrate Christmas and New Year with her family (darn those ticket delays and that 's.o.p.' those grown-ups keep talking about; she ran out of money trying to bribe them to shut up and stamp their approval when she failed to present a 'Trainer License.'), she'll celebrate an ordinary day with them.

She walked the familiar streets, merrily humming an old tune, a lullaby sung to her by her beloved late mother, supposedly inspired by a Jigglypuff who followed them relentlessly. The sky has dimmed and the stars began showing. She looked up and asked for a wish. 'It's not like a wish to Jirachi, but I think I like wishing on ordinary stars better.'

"_Remember the people, my love. Remember the wishes they've made and how they worked hard on their own to make it come true. The stars are a reminder that we are not alone in this life, and that other people who live in their own worlds, work just as hard to achieve and accomplish their hopes."_

It was a lesson she engraved dearly in her mind. A lesson her precious _okaa-sama_ had taught her when she would have her moments of acting spoiled, and had taken to heart when she was forced to part with her immediate family. 'That will be over soon. We will be reunited soon.'

Julia hopped to a stone wall and balanced herself to walk a straight line, extending her arms for support. She began to think of the memories, her beloved family, her aunts, her stepdad, the twins, and she found herself perfectly balanced on the wall, but instead of walking, she was sprinting. 'Ha! If dear old uncle and aunty could see me now, they'd have an aneurism since I'm acting so, what was it that they said, unladylike? I don't see what they're so worked up about. I'd rather be doing this than play a _koto_ or recite poetry by Shimazaki or from the _Senzaishu_. It's certainly a lot more fun than watching the Revue or a western opera.'

She resisted the urge to shout out her excitement to the world in her full sprint, despite that sunset just occurred and nobody probably ate dinner yet, and broke into a full sprint. She jumped down from the wall, turning to the corners, right, left, straight, it didn't matter. She knew Cerulean City by heart. Just being a few months away wouldn't take away the familiarity of her hometown. She knew it better than the back of her hand. Heck, she found hiding places, nooks and crannies that she was sure nobody else knew about. 'I'll never go away ever again. I'll live forever in my hometown. I don't even think I'll take vacations.'

There! The last corner, to the right, the right. The affluent district where her immediate family's estate resides. Just a little more, right?

Right, right, right, sling!

"What do you mean the little brat isn't here!? Don't lie to me, you conniving wench! This is all part of your plan, isn't it? You couldn't be apart with one little monstrosity from your precious brood that she must've gone here when she escaped."

She was stopped in her tracks. Before she made it to the gates of her home, she found something unpleasant. To her horror, in front of her was one of her distant uncles confronting and berating her Aunt Daisy. How had he arrived before her? Julia was aghast. She couldn't believe it. Surely it was all a nightmare, and the days she spent planning her escape hadn't been for nothing, to be just taken away again and incarcerated and raised as a future bride or mistress for one of her unpleasant, spoiled cousins.

She nearly screamed, but stifled it when she saw her Aunt Daisy's eyes widen, shocked at the sight of her beloved niece. At once, the blonde untangled her crossed arms and laid them down flat to her sides, her fingers waving a bit and tapping to her leg quickly, with a glint from her eyes. Julia knew Daisy saw her, and she was also trying to convey with her body language, "Hurry! There is no time, get away from here while you still can. Go; go somewhere, anywhere, but not your home, not here, not yet. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but do it for now, for us. Soon, we will be together, but not today." Her uncle looked at the blonde sternly, still not noticing the pinkette just behind him. When he did see Daisy act weird, though, he looked behind, and saw nothing there. Julia ducked out of sight behind a wall corner.

Daisy was busy arguing with the man. "Shut up! I have no idea where Julia went, but I'm glad she got away, and I wouldn't wish her back to you. Who do you think you are, barging into my home?"

"Your home? Don't lie to me, you witch. I know for a fact that you married a commoner and gave up your name and claim to your fortune. What are you even doing here? You wouldn't be here unless you're all harbouring that brat into this shack."

Julia wanted more than anything to just stop, stop walking, breathing, and just disappears in that moment. She shouldn't have come back, she shouldn't have come home.

A new voice came into the play of this disastrous, melodramatic scene. It was a voice she was familiar with, the second one she loved most, just after her mom.

"Sakura_-_nee, what's going on?! Juri, what happened to Juri?"

She peeked, and saw her stepdad. It was a heartbreaking scene. His brownish hair has grown dull; his eyes too, lost that shine and lustre that she knew he carried. The last time he had looked like that, was when the representatives of the Association had come into their home, and declared that no body was found on the ruins. He had lost it then, and nearly sank into his own depression, but kept strong and regained, if only for the precious daughter of his late fiancée, whom he had legally adopted as his own before they were finally allowed and set to marry, and loved like the little girl was his own.

Julia's eyes were wet with tears, guilt eating away at her heart. She knew that it was her fault, when she had gone to Ransei and relented, never bothering to say goodbye properly. She knew he would miss her, and be lonely without her, the only living remnant of the woman he loved, and the daughter he took in as his own, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

Julia wanted nothing more to show herself, even if it means she'll be brought back and be forced to undertake training as a bride, or worse, a mistress, to one of her distant cousins, if only to bring momentary relief to her dad's eyes. It got worse.

"Tch! This is just typical. The bastard daughter of a whore, ran away from her filial duty. She would've made a fine wife for one of my sons, or even a mistress for me when she comes of age. Arceus knows that she'll never get a better offer with her tainted bloodline. All the noble women seem to be barren, daughter-bearing, or unattractive and old lately. Your ancestors seem to know what they're doing, though. Seems that your lot was planted in fertile soil. The youngest Yawa sister had a child out of wedlock with a common man who's not even gentry; meanwhile, the oldest just gave birth to a set of twins to another common man. What say you, Daisy, if I can't have your niece, why not have my seed in you and bear me more children? The Legendaries know my two sons are far too incompetent to inherit my name, and you have a higher standing than my wife, or would've, until you relinquished it to marry some commoner."

Daisy was about to retort and Julia would've come out and teach him a thing or two, but her dad was the first to act. "Don't talk about my wife and daughter that way, you son of a-"

"Wife? Don't make me laugh. You are also common by our standards, just lucky enough to have charmed a disgraced courtesan. She's not even your wife, but your late fiancée, who got what's coming to her. She should've been good and married _nii-san_ instead, or better yet, marry into the main family, instead of having dalliances with common folk. You just happened to be written in the family registry so you can formally adopt that little monster."

A punch. The unpleasant man fell to the ground, before getting up. Behind him, Julia is shocked, but still didn't come out. Daisy shouted one word loud enough to be heard for a mile. "Go!" It seemed like the message was directed at the man in front of them, but in truth, Julia knew it was for her, telling her to escape before she is caught.

"Tch! I didn't expect any less of you. Men born of common breeding would always resort to violence. Hmph. Very well then, I will go for now. It is obvious that child isn't here, but she will be. I refuse to leave this city for half a year. She'll show up, sooner or later, and when she does, I'll be there to drag her back."

Daisy looked over his shoulder, but not obviously so that the other two would notice, and tapped her hand against her leg again, asking her to leave quickly. Julia cried and swallowed a sob; her tears looked at her pleadingly, asking her aunt not to send her away. Daisy smiled sadly, much to the confusion of the men. Julia could only mouth out, "Please tell dad I'm okay, and I'll be back someday. Tell him I love him and I'm safe."

Before her uncle could turn around once more and look, the sound of boots scuffing against the pavement was silenced and echoed only between the walls, the path slightly wet with tears.

* * *

**It's starting to get longer. I'm pleased. Read, and if you feel like it, review. Also, why Misty is in the character slot, in case you didn't get the memo, it's just there, but the main heroine is actually her daughter. However, Misty will play a prominent role in this story in flashbacks, and there are many, partially shaping how Julia was, is, and will be. When this story ends, the character slot will be empty again, to prevent shipping war preference in the main story. Also, Julia calls her stepdad "dad" indicating how close they are and how she treats him like a real father.**


	5. Chapter III

**Fun holiday season, need to shed those pounds. Sorry for the delay. School is here, so now, I'll be busy. Anything for a brighter future, right? Anyway, this chapter is basically one big flashback, from Misty's perspective. I told you she'll play a big role. Many more will be shown.**

* * *

The east side of Mt. Moon had never been so cold. The peak was high, and in that time of night, Julia couldn't see the peak covered with clouds; then again, she couldn't see because her eyes are still too busy blinking away falling warm tears. At least that's one thing that's warm.

She takes a look behind her, glancing at the lights of her hometown. What she would give, to finally be back with her family! She sighs in disappointment, wiping the last tear from her left eye, and steeling herself for the journey ahead, clutching the satchel she has close to her. Before entering the cavernous network of the mountain, she bowed in her hometown's direction. '_Gomen ne_, _okaa-sama_.'

* * *

_Misty glared intensely at the fire on the hearth, trying her best to focus her attention on the 'annoying heat' even if it was the middle of winter and the thermostat can barely hold a comfortable temperature. Where is that repairman anyway? When a thermostat is broken, who is the right person to call, an electrician or a plumber? Why are they even having this problem? They live in a large mansion, for crying out loud. Problems like this belong to run-down shacks that have been abandoned for a long time, or where hobos live. She frowned at where her train of thought led. 'I'm becoming like those three. Ew.' She focused her irritation on those points, but no matter what, the man who arrogantly stood in front of her took the cake._

"_Get out of my home, Hiro! You might be my cousin, but the only thing we have in common is an accident by birth. Or have you forgotten I have a higher ranking than you among the nobility and politics alike despite being just a Gym Leader and an occasional Idol?"_

"_Say what you like, Kasumi, but the truth is there. You're a disgraced courtesan, and it'll do you good to get married to the main family. You know, when they saw your picture, good old Kyuuta-nii seemed really eager to plow you with his oats. You can obviously guess his disappointment when word got out that you got yourself pregnant from a commoner, and he had to marry someone of lesser standing than him, and someone far less attractive and unladylike. We don't know who it is, since your branch of the family did a good job doing damage control, but we managed to make the elders reveal to us that he is merely a high-standing Pokémon Trainer. While there is honor in that, that's for commoner tastes. I honestly don't know why women of our standing like to whore themselves out to the descent of common laborers."_

"_You arrogant son of a-…effin' A! You're lucky I haven't spoken out a curse word ever since Julia was born. So our cousin married someone more unladylike, more than me, the 'Tomboyish Mermaid' who made countless Trainers cry for their mommies? Arceus, that's a laugh. Kyuuta actually settled down from his playboy ways and got married. That's a blessing to me, then. The bastard won't think to send worthless marriage proposals anymore. Does he have an heir yet?" Misty resisted the urge to smirk, keeping her ladylike composure, calm and cool._

_This time, the man known as Hiro smirked. "No, dear cousin. Kyuuta-nii seems to have married a barren wife, someone older than him, so the fertility and chance of conception is actually a lot less. He married her when he thought he got her pregnant during one of his escapades at a gala. The poor wench is noble, but barely high enough to get invited, and she would've been a spinster in a few years. Kyuuta-nii wanted to have some fun, and long story short, the baby bump turned out to be a tumor on the abdomen. He remembers you and wants to divorce her and turn you into his bride."_

_Misty glowered at the man in front of her, and resisted the urge to grab him and throw him into the hearth. True, he might not get cremated right away, but at least he'll suffer third degree burns, the bastard. "You know, I actually used to respect Kyuuta-nii, when he'd visit from Ransei and attend formal parties sponsored by my elders. It wasn't hard since he's just four years older than me; now, I just hate him. Tell me, Hiro, what exactly is the benefit for you of me marrying someone from the main family? True, the ranking of my family is higher in terms of nobility than yours, but your branch is a lot closer, and you live in the same homeland, not to mention the fact that they have a higher standing than us." Hiro raised a brow, solidifying his smirk as it grated on Misty's nerves just how proud the man before her can be. She hasn't been this aggravated since her sisters or what's-iz-name, her ex-boyfriend's rival…Gary, was it? Still, she was close to blowing her top. "You're not welcome in my home, Hiro, get out!"_

_Ignoring that last command, Hiro laughed, which just served to aggravate the carrot-topped cousin, and explained his motive. "It's not a secret, dear cousin. We both don't belong in side branches that wish to curry favor with the family, or at least, that's what the elders wish to do and most of us."_

_Misty scoffed, "Speak for yourself."_

_Ignoring the interruption, Hiro continued his explanation. "Why do you think my forefathers stayed in Ransei instead of going to other lands like yours did? The warlord was a genius when he separated from his own family and established himself into power, even opposing Nobunaga and his kin by establishing his own separate family line. Even now, after the Restoration, his family is considered to be noble and of blue blood. Our ancestor just managed to stay in power because he was the warlord's beloved younger cousin. But that's not the point. The main family's been struggling to restore their former glory after the whole fiasco with the Shogunate and the Restoration, and clearly displeased when the warlord of the Hajime Kingdom refused to acknowledge them with the exception of our ancestor. You know the history, right?"_

_Misty rolled her eyes. How could she forget? It was practically drilled into her by the elders. "You've forgotten, Hiro, that ugly affair is on my maternal side, and while I don't disparage the women's movement since I'm a supporter of women's lib, the norm in our society is that women are only good for two things, sex and bearing children, favorably sons. They don't get to voice opinions, or intervene in family matters. Sure, they get to vote and have freedom to own property, but in the end, it's always a man's world, isn't it?" She cocked an eyebrow, and when he went unmoving and still expected an answer out of her, she sighed. "Yes, I know the history, our ancestor, the cousin, was disowned in a fit of envy, having to stay within the warlord's home in welcoming, open arms. Meanwhile, the main family might still have noble blood, but the matter was their titles were disenfranchised, they lost all their money, and a lot of the men are commiting seppuku to redeem their 'lost honor' which just reduced the viable men in their family. Our ancestor, being the fool that he is, welcomed them with open arms and forgiveness, when clearly they wanted a puppet to restore their glory. It worked. So?"_

"_So, my dear cousin, they had a taste of the good life once again, and they don't want to let it go, in fact, they wish to enhance it."_

_She knew where this was leading, and her brows creased; a scowl evident on her face. "You still haven't answered my question, Hiro. What would be the benefit for you of me marrying our cousin, Kyuuta, from the main family?" She already knew the answer to that question though, since Hiro already hinted how the main family wished to 'enhance' their bloodline._

"_Come now, cousin, you already have caught on and can't be that stupid. I can see it in your face. Yes, your maternal line is closely tied to us, even blessed with such a high noble title with the approval from the court and even His Imperial Majesty himself, though I doubt it had anything to do with dear old aunty up in the great swimming pool in the sky."_

"_You sick bastard! Don't bring my parents into this, especially dad!"_

"_Aah, and that's where the root of all these things come from, doesn't it? Are you also aware you just cursed?" Misty glared at the man, and he just chuckled at her temper. "Your mother was a noble in her own right, and being related to us was what brought her honor. She's practically the reason why you live in a place like this and throwing this shindig." Hiro extended his arms to make his point. Misty looked below the atrium to see throngs of guests in formal outfit. What they were celebrating was actually unknown to her, just that on this certain day every year, they throw a party. She looked at the crystal chandeliers that hanged over the guests, just at her eye level, and the fancy dresses, luxurious furniture, and glorious flavors of wine and hors d'oeuvres that the caterers offered as samples. As much as she hated to concede to that rude cousin of hers, he did have a point, most of the family fortune was because of her mother's lineage. Still, her mother had thought her not to rely on lineage, but rather, work hard. Hiro continued, and grabbed Misty's attention again. "Irregardless, cousin, no matter how much money and prestige aunty brings, uncle trumps her."_

_Misty felt her spine straighten and her body steel itself. She knew this was where the conversation was going, but the impact was still there. Hiro was silent now, his eye twinkling, knowing that she'd gotten the message, and would continue on then understand why they wanted her. Talking about her late parents unnerved her. "This is between us; don't drag their names into it. Besides, why me and not my sisters? Lily and Violet seem to be willing to enhance their name in the imperial court by marrying the main family."_

"_You're the only one among the sisters to actually have a head on her shoulders instead of an air sac."_

'_That's true. While the three improved some, mostly Daisy, the whole lot of them are still airheads.' Misty thought. "Wait, then, wouldn't it be easier to manipulate them than me? Not that I would let you, just so you know, but why focus the attention on me?"_

"_Oh, you are so cute, cousin, but that unladylike attitude of yours makes you to headstrong and stubborn to notice the obvious. Not to mention, actually befriending the commoners. I fear that they are influencing you with their plebian ways."_

"_GET ON WITH IT!"_

"_Ah ah ah, dear cousin, you might not want to make a scene, especially with the party below."_

_Misty felt a vein pop on her head. "Fine, whatever! Just tell me straight and get to the point."_

"_The main family wants you, simply because out of all the sisters, you're like your father the most, and that's not just because you were such a tomboy when you were young, but rather, you displayed his qualities well and more prominently than those airheaded sisters of yours."_

"_And they want me, either to attract the attention of the imperial family, or they want to be so powerful that they can topple the Imperial Household Corps _**[1]**_ and other lines despite not being of the tenzoku _**[2] **_and what, take over and restore the imperial rule instead of being just ceremonial?"_

"_Hardly, cousin, they aren't that advanced in calculation and scheming. All they want is fame and glory. You know how pompous the main family can be. Let's face it; your mom had unknowingly nabbed a treasure feast when she married your father. She certainly knows how to use her wiles to win a man's heart."_

"_Shut up, Hiro! My mom loved my dad! They were even going to celebrate their anniversary when…when…"_

"_Yes, yes, we all know what happened. The poor car couldn't make the turn and fell over the bluffs. Shame that the current was to strong that it's impossible to salvage any evidence, or at least have a Search and Recovery mission to have a funeral."_

"…"

"_Yes, while I could go on to explain more, about just your true heritage and the line of your father, I would be engaging in a monologue that will last five days or a week on the entire truth of your line. We are diverting from the question, no? What is the benefit for me by asking you to marry our cousin, Kyuuta-nii, instead of me divorcing my wife and taking you for myself. Simple, there is no actual benefit for me, and I do not want to marry someone who has a child out of wedlock."_

_The statement wasn't actually all that demeaning. Being in the circles of the expedited and abolished nobility, she was the hoopla of the non-existent court among the ladies. Those humiliating moments when their kind would gather during the affairs of the Diet _**[3]**_ and the League and the Association, she would often be the subject of ridicule. But Hiro just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "…like I would ever let that pink-headed brat into my will! There is no way I am marrying and not let my own kids have my land and give it to the illegitimate bastard of a commoner. She might make an excellent mistress and baby-mama for my son, though. Like I said, all_ _the women who were raised into nobility seem to be barren these days, unlike you and your sisters. Your elders seem to have cultivated you in more fertile soil, no doubt since you have a bastard daughter."_

_That statement earns him a slap. Her parting statement was "I won't marry into the main family, and I certainly won't marry into a closer side branch like yours, for two reasons. I know they'll make me give up my daughter, and even manipulate me slowly to do so when my guard is down." She lifted up her hand and showed him a diamond ring. "The other reason is I already have a fiancé, and he'll make an excellent stepfather, which I doubt something the main clan can provide. The old warlord of Aurora had a brain on his shoulders when he disregarded his filial duties and became a warlord with close ties to the daimyo Nobunaga and the succeeding bakufu, unlike our ancestor, that sniveling coward. That's what you all are, cowards, trembling in the power of someone of nobler lineage than you, only acknowledging the hero when he went down the history books after reuniting all of Ransei. Well, I'm doing what the old warlord did and separate myself, Hiro."_

_Hiro watched her walk away. "You'll live regretting that."_

* * *

**1 – A parody of the real-life Imperial Household Agency**

**2 – A parody of the "**_**kazoku**_**" or "flowery lineage" also in real-life. Julia's is mentioned to be so high up, that it could almost match this one, with the exception that the real life flowery lineage are only prominent peerage that was from the Meiji Restoration until WWII, after which the titles were abolished outside that of the imperial household. This story follows that pattern, as there is no formal "heavenly lineage" in the current time, but the "imperial court" is in existence, and the descendants of those of the lineage are prominent in society despite having no formal titles whatsoever, and so participate in courtly affairs under the fictional imperial family's command.**

**3 – Like the real life Diet of Japan. Actually, the "Diet" isn't exclusive to Japan alone, and has been noted for historicity in Europe, the most notorious of which is the Diet of Worms where Luther was being branded a "heretic." Interestingly, in terms of etymology, "Diet" can refer to both the legislative assembly and allowance of food and mean the same thing. As noted, there is no flowery lineage intact in real life, but they are still prominent in Japanese society in politics and other areas, and the fictional "heavenly lineage" in this story reflects that when Misty states she is involved in the affairs of the "Diet", and holding some sort of position tied to the Pokémon League as well as the Pokémon Association.**

**Glad that's over with. Here, we see the introduction of two new characters, well, one new character actually. That statement is freely interpreted, but keep count of the new OCs. They are plot devices, but as majority of them aren't really all around important, they don't get much character development with that exception that they act the way they do because they must, although a few OCs will get full character vetting. They are catalytic to Julia's persona. I know I've already put a lot of spoiling elements here for the future plot, but trust me; this is just skimming the surface. But what was uncovered so far, a sordid past into Julia's family life, how interesting, and just high her station in life is.**


	6. Chapter IV

**The story seems to be a bit lagging behind, but that's because of school and holidays. I plan to have the main story up by April though, no matter what, preferably even the third or fourth week of March. Still, this is a nice development, but while I did say that the last chapter was just skimming the surface, I still felt it revealed a little too much, far too early. That is why instead of Misty, this chapter will focus back to Julia.**

* * *

Julia looked at Pewter City in the distance. Her mud-caked boots hesitantly stepped on the blades of short and cut grass as the path led there. Her hands had light scratches from the rocks, and she had just come from the Pokémon Center after eating a light meal, no time to rest, not when she had family friends nearby, and not when she knew she was pursued.

After a long crying fit, and trying to dismiss the Joy who had thought she was one of her relatives (Seriously, is the hair color that similar? Julia tried her best to imagine so many times, when her mom told her that she got it from some freak genetic mutation of dark-brunette and orange…whatever that meant), Julia managed to rest well enough to walk towards the city.

Pewter City was a lot quieter than her hometown, and a lot more passive, even on the days the merchants come out and would sell their wares. She heard that once in a while, a wild Pokémon would appear and ruin the festivities, but the last time it happened, it was a Pikachu and that some great Trainer had caught it. Her mother never really brought her here, during days like those, claiming that it would be far too hot and crowded, and only went when her Uncle Brock would visit and invite them into his home (he'd usually get depressed from a failed relationship to focus on work). Those were the days she loved best. She mused at the irony. Her Uncle Brock was the closest to her heart only after her aunts and her dad, but out of all her guardians, he is the one she saw the least. He'd be away for months on end in some medical facility treating Pokémon, and would only come around for Christmas **[1]** or her birthday, and even that, sometimes he'd stay only for a short while, or not go altogether.

Finally, after what seemed like a long trek, Julia was at the city limits. She had a bit of a headache, and her throat was somewhat sore. Right now, a warm, comfy bed should sound good. She can only hope that the Harrisons, big brood that they are, would at least be able to spare for one more person tonight. It was almost midnight, or at least, it seemed that way, and she was sure they must be asleep. 'Besides, not only is that rude. I might put them in danger, if Uncle Hiro is looking for me and he's around Kanto.'

Doubt began to set in, and fear as well. She feared for them, but at the same time, the 10 year old girl in her, the part that still managed to retain some of her childhood and still act her real age, craved desperately to be around someone familiar in these fearful times. She closed her eyes and held her hands near her chest, thinking hard on what to do. It didn't really take that long. 'I'm sure they'd forgive me just this once. Okay, Juri-chan, remember, beg, plead, cry; if that doesn't work, use 'the look.' They always fall for 'the look.' Whether it comes to giving chocolates or toys or begging for your grounding sentence to be reduced, 'the look' is always reliable. It never failed then, and it won't fail now.'

Soon, she found herself in front of the Pewter Gym. 'If I remember it well, the Harrison home is just behind here. I might go check the Gym first, though. I'm tired of hiding and I really want to see a familiar face.' She knocked at the door. Her mom told her that her Uncle Forrest somehow developed a habit of training late into the night. That's what made Pewter Gym rise among the ranks and almost make it on par with their own…or at least, on par before it got moved under new management (her aunts) and took a big dive. Julia contemplated on actually taking over, since she was eligible, and just take the stupid test, but shook out of it. 'That's not important right now. I need to find them first.'

'Darn, I should've bought a flashlight. For crying out loud, I'm in a city! Why is it so dark in this area?' She kicked the door in front of her, and her boot met the clang of metal. 'Hmm, the entrance must be rolled down. I guess Uncle Forrest decided to sleep early today. I just hope he isn't too tired to hear knocking.'

She walked around the Gym and looked at the house behind. 'It's bigger than I remembered. Hmm, looks like Mr. and Mrs. Harrison practiced the multiplication table again. I wonder if they finally stopped, or if I'm going to see more Harrison siblings.' Not thinking about it anymore, Julia focused her energy on more pressing matters. "_OYAJI_!"

The door opened quickly. Her smile fell a bit, but it was still there. A part of her hoped that she would somehow see her Uncle Brock, since the holiday season was still just so close and recently passed, but still, even if it wasn't him, the person in front of her was the next best thing. "_Ojou-sama_."

"_Eh_?_ Oyaji_…ah, _oji-san_, please don't call me like that. Can I come in?"

Forrest nodded with a serious air about him. It seems that he was expecting her. "But only for a little while. You caught me at a bad time. Your aunts called me when I was about to leave on the League's orders. The Association seems to want something from me. If you had arrived earlier, I could've prepared you at least a cup of instant ramen and let you rest for a few hours, but I'm late as it is."

Julia nearly removed her pink coat, but decided against it when she saw that the house was mostly empty with just the two of them. "_Ano…_is it okay if I can at least have a warm cup of tea or a glass of water?"

"Glass of water, all right, follow me to the kitchen, we'll talk on the way." He turned around and led her all the while engaging in a fast-paced conversation. "So, my lady, your aunts called me a while ago. They're very worried. I swear I could even hear your dad cry. 'Never heard a grown man cry before. Sad, very sad. A lot of people are ugly criers."

Julia bit her bottom lip out of guilt, but haughtily told him not to address her like she's someone actually living in the Imperial Compound. "Yea. I…sorry. It's a long story."

"I figured." Forrest took a glass and got some cool water from the dispenser. He gave it to the young girl as she sat herself down, and received a small "_Arigatou_" from her. "I'm sorry you can't rest here. There's a lot happening lately. What's with you, a ten year old girl out on her own, already? Unless you either have a Trainer's License or a very good reason to be out late this time of night, you're disobeying your curfew. You do have a curfew, right? Wait! What am I saying? Why are you even here? It's not that you're not welcome, but you couldn't have come at the wrong time. Nobody's here other than me, and I'm leaving for a few weeks, maybe some months."

Julia drank the water greedily, obviously foretelling just what condition she was in at the moment. After a big gulp of water and slouching a bit on the chair, she looked around. Nobody really was there except them. Just as she was about to ask, Forrest pushed himself up at the same time and spoke while glancing at his wristwatch.

"Where is everyone?" "I really have to go."

"Excuse me?" "What was that?"

"You go first." "Go ahead."

"Uh…"

Julia wistfully rolled a small tuft of hair covering her forehead. Despite the earlier confusion, she heard perfectly what he said. She really wished she didn't have to go, because if he's gone, then who else could she turn to? She couldn't go back and risk exposure to her Uncle Hiro to make a return to Cerulean or cut through it to Saffron and she doesn't have a Pokémon who knows "Cut" to go through the Diglett Cave. It was far too risky and her efforts of escape would've all been in vain. She remembered the words of her Aunt Daisy, and chastised herself. They really didn't want her in Ransei, but at home, with them, and now she's paying the price. She closed her eyes, putting those questions at the back of her head, hoping to have a little peace by chatting with small talk. "Where is everyone?"

Forrest had already gotten up, taking her glass and washing it in the sink, prompting her to get up as well and put the chair back. After he finished watching, he answered her with a question, "what do you mean?"

"I haven't visited for two years, and I was really hoping to see them." Julia followed the older man as he walked away. "You know, it was because I was away for a long amount of time. I'm really sorry I haven't been to see everyone. I was away at school most of the time, and at the hospital for therapy. Dad said it was because I was diagnosed with clinical depression. I don't know what that is, but he said it's a lot scarier than getting Torchic Pox. So, where are they? I really want to see them."

They were out, and Forrest turned to switch off the lights and lock the front door. "Shouldn't you be in Ransei anyway? When your aunts called, all they said was that I need to help someone coming my way. I didn't really know who they meant, and it was you. You know, the others still don't know what happened to you. They still think you live in Cerulean City and you didn't get spirited away or something all the way to Ransei. Actually, I think the only ones who know what you did are your aunts, your dad, _nii_-_san_, and me. I think Sabrina and Erika know too, but do they know the whole story why you had to go away?" His tone indicated that he was rebuking her; at the very least, it sounded like he was very irritated. "They grew up."

"Ah?"

"They grew up."

Julia was slightly annoyed at this point. "I know that. I didn't visit for two years, and I was gone for months lately. Of course they'd grow up."

He walked ahead, leaving her to stare at his back as he walked away. "We all have to grow up. You'll figure it out."

The statement unnerves Julia, and she tries to catch up to him, only to fail. He was already too far, and he was running in a great hurry. Left behind, she stares at where her uncle stood, and asks no one in particular, "was that what he meant?"

* * *

**1 - Apparently, Christmas does exist in the Pokémon World, although there are no religious connotations; just that Santa Claus exists. It's normal here in the real world too. In popular manga culture, Christmas is actually the second most romantic season, right after St. Valentine's Day. One doesn't need to be aligned to the Christian religion to celebrate Christmas.**

**About Julia's hair color…yea, it's pretty much a genetic mutation, I think. It seems that people of bright hair and dark hair produce weird hair results in anime. Don't mistake it for the same shade of pink that the Joys have, or her aunt. Pink hair looks cute though. I can't vouch for what the creators were thinking when they designed a daughter for Misty, but I like it.**

**Brock and Forrest are both called 'uncle' affectionately, that is, while there are no blood ties, Julia and Misty trust them, and so Julia addresses them as fictive kin. This is not to be confused with my OC Hiro, who really is Julia's uncle, albeit a distant relation. The same applies to Julia's dad. In case I didn't mention it before, Julia's "dad" and Red, or Ash, or whatever name you call him, are two different people; with Julia being unaware of the latter's relation or existence except for the "great Trainer" and "dark-brunette" part on this chapter. The former would be Misty's fiancé, to whom I'll provide a back story in the main story, although I will give a hint: he's a canon character that is anime-exclusive. Read, rate, and review.**


	7. Chapter V

**I feel a little weird lately, not "bad disease" weird, but just "something feels off today" weird. I hope it's not one of those days. I think reading romantic shoujo manga that has horror elements is a bad idea. It might leave elements in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned here that is already copyrighted or trademarked is not mine. Also, Julia too, though I'm not sure if she even is copyrighted 'cuz she's scrapped.  
**

* * *

Viridian Forest at night was very scary. It was Julia's first time here, and she already hated this place. She was a city girl at heart, and would prefer the lighting of street lamps than the stars and the moon. It smelled weird, it was damp, but most of all…

THERE ARE BUGS EVERYWHERE!

Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross!

'The people that live here must be backwater hicks! Or lunatics, at the very least.' She thought it disdainfully, cursing the natives of that land. 'I could've sworn I passed that tree before! This whole place is a labyrinth.'

The mist made everything harder to see, and visibility was limited. The only thing that could make it worse is either if the mist turns into fog, or if it starts raining.

BOOM!

Oh wait, there it is!

'Wonderful!' Julia glared at the sky, daring it to make her day. It did. So, she continued to glare, but stopped when water was getting into her eyes. She let out a sigh of resignation and lifted her foot up…and failed spectacularly. The mud sloshed along the soles, and the momentum was too much. The only possible thing would be that she'd fall. Her thoughts of frustration and exhaustion gathered in her head as she tried to wife off the mud and blades of grass on her face. 'I miss bathing in mud, but this is not what I had in mind. At least I saved a trip to the spa.' She wiped the dirt that caked her coat, and fastened it tighter. It was cold, and with the mist dissipating and replaced by colder rain, it just got a lot worse.

Julia, however, refused to let it get to her. She was busy contemplating what Uncle Forrest said, and before she knew it, began conversing with herself in a monologue, asking herself the questions of "what it means to be a child" and "what's it like, growing up" and answering them as best as she could, which only raised more questions. Still talking and letting her mind wander through her spiel, she remembered a fateful day, when she was seven and had gone on a picnic with her mom and Auntie Miranda. They were cloud watching, and Julia saw a lot of Pokémon in the clouds. She remembered seeing a Pikachu under a tree, playing with him, though he ran away as soon as it heard his Trainer's voice in the distance. Julia didn't really see the man because he was too far, except that he had dark hair. She thought of wanting to go play with Pikachu some more, but her mother told her not to go too far or go on the other side of the hill, where the man and Pikachu were with other people who seem to like hats. Most of all, she remembered a song she sang with her Auntie Miranda. She had declared wanting to be a grown-up, while the voyager sang of dreaming to be a child again, with fantasies in her pocket, and giving presents to her first love. Julia smiled fondly. She remembered saying to her Auntie Miranda about wanting to catch all 151 Pokémon as well. At least, back when she thought there were only 151. '_Mou…_I think I'll go to Old Shore Wharf and live with Miranda-baasan, _ne_?'

"CHUUUU!"

A bolt of lightning passed right before her, narrowly missing her pink pea coat and incinerating her at high voltage. "N-_nande_?!" Her spiel interrupted, she looked at the charred tree to her right, disconcerted and relieved that if she'd walked a little faster, she'd have been barbeque by now. "_Itai_! Lightning doesn't usually strike horizontally near ground level. Where did that come from?" She looked to her left, and saw a Pikachu looking at her.

Was it smirking!?

That little rat was aiming for her! Julia felt a vein pop. Normally, she was courteous, pacifistic, and graceful; anything that a lady meant for courtly life was to present to the general public with a sophisticated air about her, but, if there was one thing Julia can't stand, it's being put down. Her aunts said that she inherited that attitude from her mom; although she once heard them talking among themselves that there was "fire in her blood" which never really made sense, but whatever! 'Well now, they allow this on the Safari Zone, don't they? I don't see why it should be different in a forest where a girl could fall to harm.' She carefully eyed the small non-lethal rock on the sole of her boot. After what seemed like eternity, she kicked it up, grabbed it, aim, and threw in the span of two seconds. It was so unexpected that the Electric-type didn't have the time to react. Tauros' eye, lock-on dead, the rock hit the little vermin square on the forehead. Julia looked up at the sky and grinned. "Thank you, _kaa-san_! And Endou-san, whoever you are."

Julia walked forward apprehensively. 'Oops…I think that kick gained just a little too much kinetic energy.' She eyed the fainted Pikachu as it twitched. 'Oh, Latias, I hope that little rodent isn't bleeding. I didn't mean to make it bleed to death.'

"_Ara…Kyaa_!" She jumped out of the way quickly when a Thunderbolt came her way, and narrowly missed her. She glared at Pikachu. The Electric-type recovered quickly from that unanticipated mishap. 'Oh, it is so on, you little rat! This Pikachu is soooo different from the Pikachu I met when I was seven.' Without hesitation, she grabbed a Poké ball in the pocket of her coat. 'It's been a long time, but this is an emergency.' "Go!...Marill?!"

Julia resisted the urge to facepalm. '_Oya oya_, _baka-yarou_, Juri-chan!' Berating herself, she'd completely forgotten that she only has two Pokémon, both of them are Water-Types. 'I could run away.' She looked at the Pikachu steely. It was smirking! Her eyes narrowed, miffed. There was a clear type disadvantage, and Pikachu also had the "home advantage." 'Do I run away, or fight?' She tried to look for a diversion, and when it was clear there was none, she stomped her boots on the ground, taking on a brave stand. 'I'm ten. I'm old enough to be a Trainer. I can do this. I can do this!' Proud and determined, Julia met Pikachu's glare head on, ready to battle. 'First things first, do I bring Gyarados out because he's stronger and bigger, or let Marill duke it out and gain some battle experience despite the clear disadvantage?'

"STOP!"

"Eh?" Julia turned around after being startled by a loud command.

"What do you think you're doing? You're interrupting my experiment." An old man came out of the clearing rain. He wore a shiny white lab coat and his hair was white and gray. Quite frankly, he looked irritated.

"_Saa…sou desu ne_, _ojii-san_? _Sumimasen_." Julia bowed respectfully. True, she was irritated by that Pikachu, but being raised in a household filled with nobility as well as being under the thumb of family elders can meld even the most stubborn of brats into obedience and respect, not that she was a stubborn brat or anything, quite the opposite. She stuttered many apologies, bowing many times more. She probably would've even done _dogeza_ but she can't even execute _seiza_ properly for more than five minutes yet despite all the tea ceremonies she (was forced to) attended. 'Ah, this is inexcusable, very dishonorable, and…and…wait, what experiment?'

Without thinking she scooped up Pikachu and nestled close to her bosom. Pikachu nearly electrocuted her, but Arceus, the way she rubs his ear, hmmm~. He stuck out his tongue at Marill who looked a little jealous at the attention he was subconsciously being showered with. Julia kept petting Pikachu by the head and hugged him tighter, before bowing one more time and apologizing. "_Ne_, _ojii-san_, I didn't know. Your experiment wouldn't be about electrocuting innocent bystanders, would it?"

"Of course not! At this weather, I didn't expect anyone sane to be out here at this forest. It's the time when it's too late to be asleep but too early to be awake. You actually interrupted my experiment by being a variable outside factor."

Julia sweatdropped at the statement. 'Then why are you out here? Are you saying you're insane? But he's right, whatever the experiment was, it involved Pikachu, and I ruined it by popping up from nowhere.' "I'm sorry. I was just passing through. I'm on my way to Old Shore Wharf, you see. I'm going to live there. I'm really sorry for interrupting your experiment, _ojii_-_san_."

"Cut it out with the '_ojii-san._' I'm too old to be a Trainer, but I'm not that old." The man looked at her curiously. "What would a ten year old girl be doing living alone? Going on a Pokémon Journey is one thing, living alone at a young age is another."

"_Ii ja nai betsu ni_!" Julia was quick to rebut the man, but quickly bit her cheek, chastising herself for such rudeness. '_Maa…_this is very rude and unbecoming of me. If _kaa-sama_ were here, she'd wash my mouth with soap. _Aho_! I've just disrespected an elder.'

"Oi, _gaki_! You ruined my research, remember?"

He looked at her with a glare of his own. Julia looked contrite, really sorry, although thinking at the same time that for an old man, he sure is scary. She bowed once more, and nearly kneeled to ask for pardon for her impertinence, but something collided with her ankle that prevented her from doing so. It was Marill, and she glared at Pikachu jealously, who stuck out his tongue at her. She gently knocked a fist on Pikachu's head. "Both of you, play nice. I'm really sorry I spoke out of term and disrespect, and also interrupting your research, mister…" She waited for a queue to introduce himself.

He didn't. What he said instead was, "You remind me of someone I know." He seemed to have softened up to her, much to her relief. He eyed the way she held Pikachu close, and the way Marill clutched at her boot. She seemed to be a natural born charmer when it comes to Pokémon. He'd certainly never seen her before. All the aspiring Trainers of the Kanto region come to him to get their Starters from him, and if they had the potential, to vie for the honor of being a next generation Pokédex Holder (and fail). "Do you have any dreams in the future that involve Pokémon?"

"What do you mean, good sir?" She cocked her head to the side to show her confusion.

"Walk with me. It's late, and you seem lost. Let's go to Viridian City, since you're heading south to Old Shore Wharf."

Julia was hesitant at first. It was improper and certainly dangerous, to just follow some old man she doesn't know, and she heard stories of how her peers would end up kidnapped for ransom because of their foolishness. Still, the man had an air of authority and respect about him, and she did ruin his experiment.

"You better put Marill back in her Poké ball. Also, hold on tight to Pikachu, or you can give him to me. He's not really mine; I borrowed him for research. He belongs to my ward's…uh…boyfriend. Be careful though, that Pikachu can cause a lot of mischief. It's in his nature, and unless you keep a tight hold, he'll run around and send us on a chase."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm really sorry for disrupting whatever it was you were doing, and letting you escort me safely to Viridian City." Julia bowed once more, before taking a Poké ball out of her pocket and ordering Marill to return while fastening her hold on Pikachu.

"It's no problem. Since you don't have a special Trainer's License, you're actually defying curfew by being out late. I can't just let a ten year old girl get lost in the forest filled with Bug-Types that might also be poisonous." Julia nearly jumped out of the grass, but just tightened her hold, something which Pikachu doesn't look like he's enjoying anymore. "Besides, you're an interesting lass."

"_Nani_?"

"You seem to have innate ability and talent to be a Trainer. That why I asked if you had any dreams that involve Pokémon. If you wanted to be a Coordinator or a Trainer or anything else?"

The question was something that Julia hadn't heard in a long while, and she looked wistfully at the direction they were walking to, but her mind was on something else. She finally replied, "I wanted to be a Trainer once, but I had to give up because someone close to me is never coming back, kind sir. If I had the choice again, I would still give it up for my family. I am an heiress, you see, and…a bride candidate." She spat out that last part with venom, though the older man took no notice.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why then, did you try to face a Pikachu despite the type-disadvantage when you could've walked another way out?"

That question had her at a loss for words.

* * *

"Excuse me, good sir, but now that we're in the city, which way is south?" Julia looked around in awe and amazement. Whenever she visited Viridian City, she was never on her own, and she never walked. They were always inside a limousine. Now that they were there, Julia's irritation lessened, she became more demure and blasé.

"Don't call me with very high class formalities. I'm a Pokémon Professor, not a knight. I'm not bragging, but don't you think you've watched enough TV or newspapers to know that I'm the Pokémon Professor who invented the Pokédex and revolutionized the way Trainers do what they do now?"

Julia gasped in amazement but dulled the next second. "I've heard of you, actually. Pardon my rudeness, Professor Oak. I…don't really watch TV, or read newspapers. I have heard your name in passing during tea ceremonies and formal events, though. I never really thought of watching TV. I was busy being taught how to play the _koto_, _shamisen_, and piano, recite prayers and poetry, even needlework. I also don't know what a Pokédex is, although I have heard some of my friends say that it's the coolest thing ever and they've been asking their parents to buy them one."

"I will never understand the lives of the rich and…the rich. Fame isn't actually new. You can't buy a Pokédex, by the way. Those are very old customs. If I remember correctly, not even Platinum had to do them. In fact, she was allowed to venture outside all the time, when she was your age, with bodyguards of course." Professor Oak rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiling at the memory of the Sinnoh Pokédex Holder.

Julia, on the other hand, was clueless. "Who?"

"Lady Berlitz, you know, of the Berlitz family, from Sinnoh."

Julia's eyes widened in realization, and she hammered a fist on her palm with a grin. "Oh! Yes, I've heard of them. They're _zaibatsu_, right? New money? Oh no, actually, the customs will really be different. You see, I come from very old nobility, before the _Tenzoku_ and the Restoration, even before the Shogunate. We're not really all that high up though."

After that, the rest of their walk was silent, and neither bothered to make small talk. Finally, they were in front of a structure, and from what Julia remembered during her few trips here, it's the Viridian City Gym, although she'd never really gone inside, or been anywhere near fifty feet of the place, looking at it from tinted windows in the distance with interest and childish dreams.

"_Maa…Ja_, _Okido-hakase_, _dozo yoroshiku_, _arigatou gozaimasu_. _O saki ni_." Julia bowed respectfully once more but before she could take even two steps away, she was stopped when he exclaimed, "Wait!"

"_Hai_?"

"I want to help you become a Pokémon Trainer."

"_N-nani!?_"

"You have the exact opposition of Ash's determination, and yet you seem to have the tenacity of his spirit. I can't explain it, but you're more of a 'fluid fire', a 'pacifistic fighter', even I don't understand it, but it's been a long time since I've seen a spark in someone's eye to have the potential. You have to let me help you become a Trainer. It'd be a waste if you don't. You seem like you can understand about the world of Pokémon, maybe even better than Ash himself."

Julia was too stunned by the sudden declaration, all she could let out was, "_eto_…I don't know who you're talking about."

He didn't give up. He seemed sold on her on being a Trainer. "You probably know him by another name. Red? Satoshi? Isamu? Fire? Ashley?"

Julia shook her head. "Wait…Ashley?"

"Don't ask, you're too young to know. Dark-brunette hair, crimson-brown eyes? You wanted to be a Trainer right, you said that you wanted to once. How could you not know him? He has a lot of commendable accomplishments and he was one of the Champions of the Indigo League."

…

"_Kaa-sama, I want to be a Pokémon Nurse like Nurse Joy."_

"_Eh? Okay, honey, you can be a Pokémon Nurse if you want. You'll be fantastic."_

…

"_Mommy, I wanna be a Pokémon Doctor like Uncle Brock?"_

"_Eh? I thought you wanted to be a Pokémon Nurse?"_

"_But it's much more fun, and Uncle Brock said it's really furi-fal-fyul-uhm…"_

"'_Fulfilling', baby. I think you meant fulfilling."_

"_Yeah, that."_

"_Well, sweetie, if you want to be a Pokémon Doctor, then go for it."_

…

"_You wanna know what I wanna be when I grow up, mommy?"_

"_What is it this time, dear?"_

"_I wanna be a priestess and a movie star like Auntie Sabrina."_

"_But, honeybun, you already perform before the masses with your aunts and me, remember?"_

"_Yea, but being a star would be awesome."_

"_All right, dear. You better start practicing for those auditions."_

…

"_I wanna be a Pokémon Master and catch all Pokémon and be Champion!"_

"…"

"_Kaa-sama? Doushite?"_

"_Do whatever you want…"_

…

'I don't want _kaa-no-ue_ to ever be that cold and unloving again.' Instead, what she said was, "I didn't want to be away from my mom." Technically, it was the truth. She didn't want to be far from her mom's love and affection, and so she never brought up the topic of being a Pokémon Master. When she had asked one of her aunts why, all she got was that "she didn't want that dream to take away another person she loved" and though she never understood until now, seeing her in tears had been more than enough to silence the dream forever.

"Then why did you change your mind to become a Trainer then?" he asked of her. What he expected to hear was something along the lines of "it's because I love Pokémon and I don't want to stop that I want to be a Trainer."

"I never said anything about being a Trainer again, and I really don't think that would be a good idea or career for me, Okido-_hakase_."

He would give in, for now. He hated it for a young child to waste such potential, but perhaps he can plant an idea into her head that would harness it before he leaves for Pallet Town. "Why do you have Marill then?"

Without thinking, she replied, "Because my mom gave her to me as a gift. Mom also got me a Gyarados, but I don't use him a lot."

"Children would normally get their Starters from Pokémon Professors like me or our apprentices. See, even your mother wants you to be a Trainer. Why else would she give you Pokémon?" He left her with those words, with a smile on his face.

Julia is left standing still, and when he was gone, she finally blinked. "Ah…I'll stay here for a while. I need to sleep and regain my energy. I've been at it for four days."

She slept that night with the words of Forrest and Professor Oak drifting in her dreams.

* * *

**Very nice. Julia seems to be diverging and wavering in her decisions both from internal and external factors. Also, notice the times when she didn't put the "-sama" by addressing her mom. Ranging from the more casual yet respectful "-san" to the exalted "-ue." Small hint, but there is significance in there. Read and Review.  
**


	8. Chapter VI

**Eh…this chapter is very short, and since I tend to elaborate on detail too much, I "dumbed it down" a little to make it less complicated. Another flashback chapter with Misty. Actually, last chapter also counts as a flashback chapter, because while it's just dialogue, it revealed plenty about the mother-daughter bond.**

* * *

The rainy afternoon was a lot warmer than she anticipated. Snow would still be around at this time, but it looks like spring decided to make an early appearance, replacing snow with light showers and sunny days. The erratic weather pattern seems to be happening a lot lately, or Articuno decided to take an early vacation. Still, the water drops seemed to at least cool her down as she ran through the remains of a fallen vegetated canopy.

"Haa…Haa…tch!" Julia stopped, and rested her hands on her knees while stooping and gasping for breath. She didn't give herself the luxury of resting more than ten seconds, and started running again. She passed by dormant trees, fresh snowdrops, an old rotting sign that had faded etchings of unreadable letters and a "28." Her eyes were directed towards the tree-covered sky, chasing something that normally can't be seen. She was so focused, that she took no notice how the vegetation grew wilder with each step, nor the debilitated structure crumbling down with vegetation growing on the façade.

"_Chotto Matte_!"

She kept running, pleading for whatever she was chasing to wait. Finally, whatever it was seems to have stopped, as Julia came to a sudden halt. She eyed a tree branch warily, and in Julia's eyes, there were admiration and curiosity that shone within them. "You're a Pokémon, aren't you? Who are you?" To anyone, had they been there, they would've thought the pinkette crazy for shouting at air, but what she sees are only for those who look closely, and look with a pure heart. Julia observed the Pokémon, taking note of its appearance, 'pink fuzzy thing that's wrapped in a bubble. Looks like a Psychic-Type. Maybe Auntie Sabrina knows what it is.'

She glared balefully at what she assumed to be a Psychic-Type Pokémon, and it approached her, floating just inches from her face. A bit surprised, Julia went closer, and so did it, until they did an Eskimo kiss. Julia's nose touched the muzzle, and she thought to herself how soft and cuddly the Pokémon feels and looks. Before Julia can touch it with her hands, it glided away fast and the chase resumed. The rain fell and the sun began to set.

* * *

_Julia hugged Azurill close, the fabric of her pajamas ruffled against the carpeting. She yawned, tired, and leaned against the wooden leg of the piano. She sat on the floor and rubbed her eyes._

_Misty was smiling as she played a soft melody on the piano. "I want to play this piece in the next musical; this is for you, my little girl. Five years old and I hope you'll always stay that way."_

…

"_That was fun! When can we have another picnic, okaa-sama? Auntie Miranda sang a song with me, and guess what? Guess what? Just like in our song, I really did encounter a Pikachu, right on the hill under a tree. He went back to his Trainer though. Do you think encounters like that is fated, okaa-sama?"_

_Misty smiled and touched her daughter's nose. "Encounters like that are like bittersweet chocolate, honey."_

'_What do you mean, okaa-sama?"_

_Misty ignored the question, and just hugged the seven year old affectionately, scooping the pinkette up into her arms and a small peck on the crown. "Come on, baby, it's time for a nap. By the time we get home, I'll cook up a bunch of Volcano Burgers and oyakodon, your favorite oyakodon."_

_Julia's eyes brightened, and her voice cheered in a larky way. "You will? You really will? Not the maids? You promise?"_

"_Hai, hai. Yes, honey, I promise I'll be the one cooking the oyakodon, just the way you like it. Now go take a nap, sweetie; the limo is just around the corner."_

"_Oishi! Your oyakodon is always delicious, kaa-sama. You're the best!" She hugged her mother tightly and her tiny arms circled the older woman's neck. "I really love you, kaa-sama. We'll always have picnics like this, won't we?"_

"_Always, honey, whenever, wherever you want. I love you too, baby."_

* * *

Julia huffed, her legs ached. She didn't know how long she was chasing…whatever it was. She didn't notice the sky become grayer and heavier with clouds.

* * *

**Short and simple. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter VII

**Think I should dumb it down some more? Reduce chapters to 500 words each? I need your opinions, people. Those one liner per sentence that float around the site seem to be more understandable than anything with paragraphs on it, it seems. Again, short chapter.**

* * *

"Darned snowfall."

Julia held on tight to her pink pea coat and soft faux fur boots. The temperature was uncertain, and she cursed the fact that she was taught domestic skills, not survival skills, during her tenure in school and Ransei. "I should've enrolled in scouts. You hear me, _kaa-sama_, scouts! At least we'll be reunited if I get hypothermia" she grumbled, "if we even get to the same afterlife…Oh for the love of the Legendaries, I'm rambling."

She's cranky, she's tired, but most of all, she's COLD! She looked out at the snowstorm from the small crevice she squeezed herself into. 'What am I even doing up here? I should be in Old Shore Wharf with Auntie Miranda, or at least the Western Forest.'

Deciding to brave the cold, she poked her head out and looked down over the edge of the narrow path, scowling when all she could see was cloud with the sharp tops of protruding jagged rocks teasing her, daring her to look further down and fall into the discomfort of their cold, lethal embrace. She glared at the rocks, before going back inside and continuously grumbling about "stupid, cold snow" to "asinine weather." Finally, after many minutes of complaining and griping about the cold temperature and her apparent lack of sense of direction, she settled for sleep, praying to Articuno to be gentle with the winter wind, and for Entei to keep her from catching frostbite and losing her limbs.

* * *

Julia woke up two hours before midnight, or what she assumed to be midnight anyway. Her eyes looked around sullenly, adjusting to the lack of light before thanking the Legendaries she prayed to before that she was still alive, albeit with a distinct lack of body warmth. Still, she could feel a little heat, so she knew she was still alive, for that moment, at least.

She glared at the stone wall in front of her, before wincing at how often she seemed to be doing nothing but glower lately. The loneliness of the moment brought her some peace, and all that she heard was the fierce wind that billowed about the cliff walls. Her mind meandered, and she buried her head between her arms. 'I have to get out of here. Why am I even here? I don't want to be found frozen to death, or worse, never found at all!' Finally, the reality of her situation set in. She was scared, and her situation seemed so hopeless, more accurately, helpless, and she was brought to tears. "I'm too young to die! I haven't even turned sixteen yet. I never got to return to dad, or visit the monument in Fall City because my aunts say it might cause me headaches, and I don't understand what Uncle Forrest and Professor Oak were even saying." Well, she was just a ten year old girl after all, hardly the pinnacle of maturity.

She stirred around despite the limited space, and heard clinking from her right pocket. 'Should I bring them out? Are they better kept in, where they'd be safe?' She took out two Poké balls from her pocket, and through the translucent covering, she gazed at the two Pokémon inside. Before the cold could even cover the surface with frost, she knew they were comfortable, sleeping and gathering health and strength. She couldn't dare to bring them out for a narrow chance of escape, and they were unusually devoted to her, and even if she commanded them to leave and be safe, they would never leave her and would do futile attempts to keep her warm until all they were all frozen solid. It was the only fault that rubbed off on them, stubbornness (read: loyalty). 'How strange, I'm more afraid for them if I'm never found or they'll never find a good home, than I am of dying.'

Her morbid beliefs of death took her to another train of thought. 'Mom, were you afraid to die when Fall City was attacked, or did you fight until the very bitter end like a hero? If I die, do I go to the Ghost World, or a different afterlife under a different god? Will I see my life flash before my eyes before that happens, like in the TV?' She pictured her mother as she remembered her, orange-red hair, blue-green ocean eyes, a laugh that was refined like a true lady, yet wild like a boastful adventurer. Julia didn't cry at her lonely thoughts, but smiled slightly from the fun times the pair had together, and when they faded, she succumbed to fatigue and fell to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Meh...**


	10. Chapter VIII

**It's been a long time since I've written a 1****st**** Person P.O.V., and first time doing it in flashback form, or even still a dream-flashback within a flashback a la Inception. What's more, this is fanfiction, which means instead of just being wishy-washy; I have to stick to the original mainframe and canonicity of the work. This is a challenge as Julia doesn't really exist outside of the canon other than a scrapped character who loves Pikachu. I'll try as best as I can, but it won't be perfect. That means if you guys criticize, don't troll, do it constructively.**

**Format: **(Normal), _(Flashback)_, _**(Secondary Flashback/Dream in Flashback)**_

* * *

The summit of Mt. Silver was serene, and instead of the usual snow, it was diamond dust that kissed the ground; a perfect sanctification between the heavens and the world. The ten year old girl stood straight in awe, her mouth slightly open and curved upward as she inhaled the cool mountain air and gazed at the warming sunrise, a symbol of new day and beauty. The white clouds refracted the sunshine, and the diamond dust reflected it, and Julia felt that she walked on light. The air smelled fresh and of mountain mint; the light danced across the ground while she gazed longingly towards the horizon where the sun is revealing itself. 'How could I be so lucky to be here now?' She thought to herself with a smile, recalling the ordeals of the night prior when her life was in immediate danger.

_(Julia's P.O.V.)_

_I disliked being cold. I've been around cold things a lot, the pool, the tank, but never like this. I decided to always never put ice cubes in my juice and say sayonara to ice skating during winter. I woke up an hour ago, or at least I think it was an hour ago, but the sky just got darker, and the higher clouds covered the stars, and I couldn't tell the time. I should've enrolled in scouts. I wanted to sleep again, but I don't want to because it's uncomfortable, but I know it's probably because I don't want the chance of never waking up again._

_It's not that I'm afraid to die. Mom told me to be strong and accept the world for what it is. There is chaos for order, and for life, there is death. Depending on belief, one could be reborn or go to paradise or 'the other place.' I've been good, and mom wasn't really a paragon, but I love her, and I know she wasn't a bad person when she was alive, and I'm not just thinking that because she's my mom, but because I'm always with her every day when she was alive…or at least, until the time she was in Fall City. I really can't remember where I was back then, or the games I played. All I remember was both Auntie Sabrina and Erika were there when I woke up from a long nap, and they were crying. It was strange to me, it felt surreal, and it was them who delivered the news that changed my life forever, instead of my actual aunts. But still, I didn't care, and I wasn't really afraid to die. What I actually feared was not reuniting with mom, and leaving dad and all the others behind. The latter was because I couldn't even be with them no matter how hard I tried. Hiro-jisan made sure of that with his visit. The former was complicated, because mom and I along with a few other people have a weird creed, and probably an obscure afterlife. To put it simply, mom died and I'm most likely dying, Auntie Sabrina doesn't know which afterlife mom went to, and I don't know to which one I'll be going._

_Why am I even thinking about faith and my godmothers crying now? Oh, right, it's because there's a big chance I won't see the sunrise tomorrow. I can't sleep, I mustn't sleep. I already slept for three to four hours in this cave, and I could do enough with that. Why am I still so sleepy then? Aren't three or four hours of sleep enough to even out the four days of non-stop traveling with very few breaks in between? Obviously, no, but this is not the time or place to sleep and probably never wake up ever again. But still, I'm so tired. My eyes drooped, and from the distance, I can hear an old lullaby my mom would sing to me that she claimed was inspired by Jigglypuff. I must be delirious._

"_Lullaby…Lullaby…Lullaby…When I sing for you my lullaby~"_

_I really am delirious. Even the voice sounds like my mother. My lips are lip synching to the lyrics, and I released a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Is this it? Has my time come? Is that why I can hear mom sing a lullaby to me? It sounds more appropriate than a requiem, at least. Before I could even think of succumbing to sleep, I patted my right coat pocket. "Goodnight, guys." Before I knew it, I fell into a dream, or that is…a memory._

_**I looked out the window towards the stars, hopelessly wishing that someday I can get out there, see the world, and someday reunite with my family. I know, I know, I'm with family, but the family I have here is only related by blood, and there is no love lost between us. I don't really know what they want from me, but the lessons I learn here are harder than when I was home, or what used to be my home anyway.**_

_**They always said that home is where the heart is. In that case, my heart is at the memorial in Fall City. I've only visited once with dad, and I would've broken down and cried, but I had to be strong then. It was dad who fell to his knees and wept. He really loves her, and they were going to marry at the coming year, a few months before I turned eight. His name was already in our family register, and I got used to calling him "dad" instead of "uncle." He didn't leave me behind, and he stayed even if he could've moved on. He was stubborn; maybe that's why mom loved him. We loved him for it. He was willing to be a part of our dysfunctional family, and show us happiness. He still tried his best for me, even when mom is gone.**_

_**The stars look pretty tonight. I could gaze at them until the dawn. My mind wandered through them, and I imagined it all, flying through the stars, meeting people from different worlds, and finding the answers to all my questions. It wasn't a bad place to go stargazing. The house was five stories high with a wide expanse of pristine land as lawn, and my room was at the third floor.**_

"_**Kyaaa!" What was that?! I fell butt-first to the floor, hoping that my squeal didn't really wake anyone. A pink thing just dashed from somewhere below my windowsill. Whatever it is, it's staring at me, in front of my face. It must be a Pokémon. It floats, and it doesn't look like it has wings, so it might be a Psuchic-Type.**_

_**I tried to recover from my shock quickly, and tried to reach out a hand to it. "Who are you?" It approached me, and I can see it had a bubble around it, a force field maybe? I don't want to touch it since the Pokémon inside might fly away. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. You're cute. Since I don't know what your name is, can I call you 'kawaii-tan'?"**_

"_Why would I dream that, of all things?"_

_My eyes were still droopy, but I felt like I have more than enough sleep now, and that all my exhaustion is gone. I could think of a reason why, but I hope that wasn't it. I pinch myself just in case. "Itai!" I looked out while holding the sore spot on my arm. The blizzard must've let up. I felt the slight pain sting, but I feel so much better at feeling pain than numbness. "Thank Latias I'm alive. It's not some illusion where I turned into a spirit."_

_I tried getting up, and became disconcerted quickly. The sole of my boot was frozen stuck on the damp and wet wall of the fissure. "Oh great! If I leave this here I'll get frostbite and my leg would be cut off, but if I stay here, another storm would come, I'll probably never be found, and I'll die. Darned if I do, darned if I don't."_

_I tried pulling my foot out, hoping the ice and frost was thin enough that I can break it if I apply a little more force. It backfired on me, and soon I found the back of my head colliding with the wall. I think I was in an induced concussion for a good fifteen minutes, disoriented without losing consciousness. It hurts a bit, but I nursed it until it was better, using balls of ice and snow to hold the injury against and to drink when my body heat melted it. I remember how mom taught me some basic first aid skills, just in case. I couldn't be any more grateful for them. But, in the name of the gods, isn't there a way out of here!?_

_I tried pulling my boot out for the last hour, at least, I think it was an hour already, but it might just be a little brat's impatience and weakness speaking. 'I wonder how my schoolmates, or the main family, would react when they find out the 'bride heiress' is missing a foot, or a leg? I'll probably be marked useless, unattractive, and be thrown out into the streets, and that's if I actually survive in this frozen jail. At least I'll be free from all that hot air, those darned windbags.'_

_(Ende)_

* * *

It was one of her rare moments of maturity. She inhaled the fresh mountain air once more, and looked at her bare foot. The boot that covered it protectively should be completely entrapped in ice by now, and she can feel prickly sensations at her sole. Wrapping her feet, were the small paws and chubby body of Marill; it didn't completely circle her whole ankle though, since the Water-Type had stubby, short arms. The water-type gazed at her with adoration in its eyes.

And she's brought back to her ten-year old frame of mind. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one. If it wasn't for you, your fur, and your body heat, which is weird since you're a water-type, I would've had my leg cut off." The Water-Type Pokémon replied in standard and gazed at the horizon like her Trainer. "I think…that psychic-type led me here, for a purpose. I have to stay here. Is that okay, Marill? I once heard that some nut job stayed up here for a long amount of time to train his Pokémon after defeating the Indigo League. If he can do it, then so can I!"

Julia fist pumped the air while Marill sweatdropped.

* * *

**A comedic ending for a humorous yet confusing chapter. R&R.**


	11. Chapter IX

**-_- eh… Another flashback chapter, and this also explains why the title is the flower, although it is vague still as to why, but this is open to interpretation. Have fun. Very short.**

**EDIT: I'm sorry I haven't updates in over weeks (more like a month). I had exam stress, project stress, and all kinds of school-related stress.**

* * *

A month passed by faster, and Julia looked healthier than ever, despite the fact that she was on a barren mountain where everything looked dead, scorched, or freeze-dried.

It probably had to do with the fact that beneath the foot of the mountain, there were some hot springs at comfortable temperatures that eased away her pain from training. She stumbled on it by complete accident the day after she reached the mountain summit and has slept near the _onsen_ ever since, keeping a fair distance to keep warm while avoiding the dangerous areas and more hostile springs.

She dipped a toe to check the temperature, and yelped at the scalding heat. "_Itai_! I guess that means this pool is unsafe today. Maybe the one near the five foot rock would be more comfortable today."

As soon as she settled herself within the bath, Julia looked at the moonless night sky. The clouds were still there, foretelling about the light snow that would fall. She tried to rub the knot on her shoulders, easing the pain she collected when she relented and began training her two Pokémon. 'They've really been doing well, those two. Thank you so much, guys.'

And it was true, aside from the relaxing but sparse moments of meditation at the peaks of the merciless mountain, the three worked hard, Julia and her Pokémon, Marill and Gyarados. She had to force herself to adjust to temperature adjustment, both hot and cold, and those two did the same. It was difficult for the two, since Ice, despite being solidified water, is a separate type of its own, and steam was harder to adjust and the humidity would induce heat strokes had they not been careful. Sometimes she'd train whenever she encountered wild Pokémon from inside the caves, and would develop spur of the moment strategies until she perfected them.

Then there was that time she tried to find a Legendary Pokémon. Supposedly, there was a Moltres that dwelled somewhere within the caverns of the mountain, and Julia was eager to test her strength as a Water-Type Trainer by going head to head against a Fire-Type Legendary. The search didn't come into fruition, but she did see a certain speck of pink from time to time, but dismissed it as her hair and a trick of the light and crystals. There was also that town that she found. Strangely enough, it looked inhabitable now despite many evidences that it was at least settled in not too long ago, burnt yet frozen, teeming with memory yet empty. She had made a passing comment when she stepped foot in the estranged abandoned town, observing how it seems to be only, "façade and ruins now, encased in the snow. What could've happened here; and how long ago since a human or Pokémon stepped in? Some of these remains look charred, a fire, probably?"

Her thoughts drifted from the memories of the mountain, and back to home. What had happened to her family? What about her other legal guardians? Knowing her Uncle Hiro, she knew he would use just about any means to further his goals. She wasn't a pawn in his chess game, but the king, prized yet weak, but most importantly, the biggest target and bargaining chip. Her ruminating was disrupted by a bump on her arms, and she picked up Marill, who had gotten used to the mildly warm temperatures of the _onsen_. She rambled on and on and asked all kinds of questions to the Pokémon, the sort of things when she was the type of kid who doesn't stop because of naïveté and curiosity, it never stopped and the rambling kept piling even if the other party isn't human. Finally, her conversation took a turn for the serious. "_Ne_, Marill, do you think mom would be happy that I ran away from my filial duties? They always do it in those princess movies, but mom wanted me to become a lady of the court like her. I can't do it though. After seeing _kawaii-tan_, I just had this weird feeling I finally had to come back home to Kanto; although that wasn't really much of a plan, and my aunts and dad must be worried sick since I'm missing and haven't called them at all…" She sank down further in the spring, just low enough that her jaw is submerged but she can still breathe through her nose. Her memory receded once again to the past.

"_Careful, Juri-chan. Some of those flowers could have thorns. You're free to smell the roses, but stay away from their thorns and the coral trees, okay? Yes, set the tea down here, would you, thank you, Nana-chan." Misty directed the maid to set the tea down and she took a cup to drink. "That would be all for now, Nana-chan. Would you please ask the chef what we would be having for supper tonight?" "Hai, ojou-sama" And with that, the maid left the veranda, leaving the mother-daughter pair alone._

_Julia was busy playing with Azurill by the pond, staring at all the Magikarp that swam by and poking at the water to give them a little scare. In her hands were flowers gathered together from the garden just now, all different, and yet uniform and perfect when she made them pretty like a makeshift bouquet that consisted of a lily, a violet, a daisy, some fallen cherry blossoms, an iris, and a peony. There was another flower though, she had thought it looked pretty blue and plucked it even though she didn't know what it was and certainly never saw it in the gardens before._

"_Juri-chan, it's tea time! Come here and drink some chamomile or strawberry." The young pinkette came at her mother's call, and presented the bouquet she made with an "I love you, mommy."_

_Misty took the gift graciously with a smile. "Thank you, sweetie. It's a nice bouquet. I'll be sure to put it on the dinner table personally so we can look at it while eating."_

The memory played quickly in Julia's mind, but one scene stood out the most.

_She laid her head on the Tomboyish Mermaid's lap, breathing evenly even though she didn't want to take a nap. "But kaa-sama, I'm not a baby anymore…I don't need naps." She whined._

"_Honeybun, you need to sleep so you can grow taller. Don't you want to get taller? Besides, you'll have more energy to play."_

_Julia stared at the flower with half-lidded eyes on the table. What caught her eyes the most was the pretty blue flower. She wasn't sure if it reminded her more of the sea or the sky. A question suddenly popped into her mind._ _"Kaa-sama, if Aunt Daisy, Lily, and Violet all mean Cherry-Blossoms, Irises, and Peonies in their native names, then how come you're different?"_

_"It just is, honeybun. I don't know why."_

_"If I was named after a flower instead of a month or the sea, who would I be?"_

_"My love, you'd be Wasurenagusa, a forget-me-not, just like that blue flower you picked. That, my dear, is a Wasurenagusa, a forget-me-not."_

_Oh! So that's what it was. But… "Why?"_

_"Because, sweetie, you will definitely be someone who will never be forgotten, and who will always keep their dreams true."_

"_Kaa-sama_, what does it mean to have dreams forgotten?"

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay. Reason is above. Rate and review. Next chapter is the final chapter, and puts a big twist in the main story, but won't be known until much later. Think of it as a big spoiler, and you have the freedom to skip to the Epilogue if you want. I actually recommend skipping it, as it'll build up suspense, and the purpose of the next chapter is to actually just to change perspective and questioning.  
**


	12. X: Mother's Deed, Flower of Memory

**I'm really, really sorry for the delay. It's not that I lost motivation, but I'm using the overly used excuse of school. I had many final projects and exams that I had to pass to avoid falling on the red. Add to that, I've recently rediscovered my love for "Umineko" and "Hetalia" so I never quite managed to fully come back around to Pokémon until just now, like, literally, and I'm not even 100% back yet because I'm squee over the ships, the plots, and the mental anguish. As a result, there might be influences and traces of that here, although none too obvious (maybe a bit of Italian and whatever, and I felt a bit poetic trying to capture that expression of 'despair' and 'respite').**

**In repetition, this chapter is a bit of a spoiler on the main story, so I actually recommend skipping it. I only wrote it because it went into my head and I just had to write it.**

* * *

_**The truth is not known…**_

_**It cannot be recovered by conventional means…**_

…_**nor forced trauma…**_

_**Conviction, something that allows for men to know their place; this is their revelation…**_

_**Indeterminably, something that the heroes let exists in all worlds; it is already hidden…**_

_**Absolute, that which is dogma and peremptory; beyond the sky where the gods are…**_

…_**there is no such thing as a perfect love in the lifetime of mortals…**_

…_**there is no such concept as " " without a contradiction, although that too must exist…**_

_**This, too, is a mark of the children of the gods who were lost into time; it is an agreement between the heavens and the worlds…**_

_**A necessary evil…what makes a "memory" of a person, and what makes it "true"…**_

_Julia was looking beyond the boardwalk of the pier. The ship before them was huge, or at least, she thought so. "Mommy, I want a yacht as big as that one when I grow up! It'll have a pool, and a buffet table with nothing but candy, cake, and ice cream!"_

_She was feeling a bit heroic and ambitious that day. Misty was invited to participate in a special tournament that will take place in Fall City, and also assume her duties as a mid-ranking delegate, so it was no exaggeration that the daughter felt very proud of her mother, even if it sounded a bit strange._

"A beautiful flower indeed. The path ahead of her is heavy with no mercy, and she must destroy her dreams to achieve this."

"_What did you bring with you, sweetie?"_

"_Books, clothes, snacks."_

"_Books? For what?" Misty recalled telling Julia to bring whatever she wanted, although she certainly didn't expect Julia to bring books. She always taught her Pokémon training through practice and hands-on training than theoretical means._

"_Fairy tales."_

"Ah, what a sweet flower. She will not be forgotten."

"_Wait!"_

"And so this is where it has ended, and where it will be destined to start."

_Sabrina spoke airily and distantly during the final moments of her vision. "Fate has already started to dictate and speak eternally into the unavoidable; I can only pray that the deities will have mercy."_

_Misty had given only a sigh of resignation and acceptance, clutching the two Poké balls the psychic gave her. "Will my daughter be safe, at least? I know the invite said we could bring another person as a guest, a plus one, but now I'm not so sure."_

_The psychic assured her friend, forcing the two Poké balls into the hands of her friend. "Those two will safeguard her. I'll meditate and ask the gods to guide you on your way."_

"That is life…"

_**You can go back to anyone no longer.**_

_**You can come take back anything no more.**_

"_Oh gods, why is this happening? Julia, I love you, you hear me? Mommy will always love you and watch over you from the world beyond, okay?"_

_**There is no looking behind.**_

_**There is no seeking beyond.**_

"_Drowzee, please put my daughter to sleep. Alakazam, please take care of my daughter. When you are all safe, ask Sabrina to seal my daughter's memory, and use the water of the holy spring blessed by Suicune to ensure full effect. I want her to live and never look back. Gyarados, my gods, I never thought this would happen. Please save her, save my daughter, your new master and trainer. I know it hurts but you have to go and don't look back. Get to Sinnoh, it's the nearest region around here, and after that, take her back to Kanto, back to Cerulean Cape. Sabrina will be there, I know it."_

_**So until then, you must keep fighting and answer why…**_

"_Ah…it hurts so badly. I lived, I loved, and I lost…I want to see, if all the people I ever loved, are happy…right now, and…will they miss me? Haha...ha...oh the irony...the water is...stagnant faster than the flowers wilt. Dying…isn't as bad as they said it would be…living is harder…but…if only…I could live…for one more day…my daughter…my sisters…the man I grew to love…I really hate tears…!"_

* * *

**Okay, so no Italian whatsoever in there, but it does have a lot of Umineko and Hetalia (and Romaheta and Hetaoni) references to it. XP I can't help it. I really like the whole thing with Beatrice and her torment and love as Yasu/Lion, and then there's Feli with HRE/Germany. I know I could've expanded it, but I felt I already gave too much away about Julia's circumstance, and anymore, writing the main story would've been moot as a third of it revolved on the past.**

**The flower summary sticks true more to this chapter than the previous chapter.**


	13. Epilogue - The Liason of Fury

**This is finally the last of the track story; it is an epilogue, essentially. I don't really have any words to explain it, if it's explainable at all. There's no logic in this move, and my imagination couldn't really come up a more exciting or dramatic version. For clarification's sake, Blue is the guy, Green is the girl, since her alter-name is Leaf, and leaves are obviously green. At the very least, the main story of the fanfic trilogy I've been planning can finally get a start.  
**

* * *

"Home! Thank the Legendaries we're home. It couldn't get any better now that we're home. Have I mentioned how much I love and miss home?" A dulcet tenor voice echoed throughout the cityscape of Viridian. Said voice came from a youthful late twenties man running around like a child in excitement. It didn't take long to attract attention because of it.

"Oh my…Kyaaa! Look, everyone. It's the Kanto Pokédex Holders. The heroes have returned! Kyaaa! I bet they were on some foreign land rescuing Pokémon and whatever. Red, Blue, you guys are so hot!"

Blue was the first to recover from shock. "Ah, crap, fangirls. Way to go, Red. Come on, let's get out of here." The two girls in their group were way ahead of them and dragged their "leader" by the collar of his shirt while Blue ducked into an alley and took a short cut, not before screaming, "Split up! Meet me in the Gym later, guys, if you can evade them. Yellow, you might want to keep a tighter leash on your boyfriend or he'll get mobbed. Babe, go split from those two."

Half an hour and a torn shirt and missing shoes later, the group managed to reunite in front of the Viridian City Gym. The girls took very little damage, the guys, well, their clothes are beyond salvation even from the best tailor, and their faces were smothered with lipstick and phone numbers. Blue grumbled and ranted while he tried to wipe some off. "Damn! Who'd actually write their own number on someone's face with a marker? Who, I ask you? Is that even normal? I even told them I was taken, and they still mobbed me."

Red, who was still dazed from being mobbed by fangirls and being the rope in a tug-of-war between said fangirls and his girlfriend, finally spoke up. "I need to go back to Pallet Town and visit mom. She keeps saying on how I never write or call anymore, which I actually do. What do you guys plan on doing?"

Yellow spoke up next. "I need to go north and come back home too. I haven't prayed to uncle's grave yet. I still need to pick flowers to offer, and make some rice balls as offerings too."

"I want to visit my folks on the Sevii Islands. It's been a long time since I've seen them. I think they're trying to make up for my lost childhood or whatever; I don't really get it, since I keep telling them that it's fine. Yea, I was kidnapped, but I wouldn't have met any of you guys or the other Pokédex Holders if that never happened. Isn't childhood all about having fun and making friends? I think I had a great one then." Green looked at her nails, taking note to reserve a manicure and pedicure later.

"I need to reopen the Gym, the League's orders. As soon as we get home, I have to open. I don't even get a break! At least we're home. I didn't think we'd ever get home in one piece after that misadventure in Holon. You should've known it would be too hard, even for us, Red. Gramps is gonna kill me for not getting enough data on those Delta Pokémon. If Lucy Fleetfoot hadn't come swooped in and helped us, those thugs would've donated our organs to the black market by now. I don't even know what the League was thinking when they sent us there. They already had one mishap in Fall City, and they didn't even disclose the names of the victims. We're going to be nameless, like them. I don't want to be nameless, you douchebag. I have greatness in my name." It was a reason which Red had taken rolling his eyes to. Blue continued ranting for a good minute until he wore himself out and just sighed. "I like researching and finding out more about Pokémon, but I really need a break."

* * *

The four continued their discussion and laughs inside the Gym, and eventually, when the day was coming near the end, they had to part ways to get an early start in the morning.

The Fighter and leader of the group ran after his significant other, insisting that he escort her through the forest safely. Yellow stood on her toes and kissed him appreciatively on the cheek. "You don't have to worry. This is my home, after all, so I know my way around even at night. Your mom misses you already. Go visit her. Every day you're gone makes one of her hairs turn gray." She disappeared into the entrance and foliage of dark greenery, leaving him alone.

Red finally walked in the opposite direction, southward back to Pallet Town, his mind filled with many thoughts and memories. On the edge of the city, he looked west, at the snow-covered peak of Mt. Silver. He recalled his past adventures with all his friends, all the people he'd met who gave him both good and bad memories, if there are more adventures to come, and who are the people he hadn't met yet. Among his memories were those of his many past accomplishments, and thinking if he'll get any higher, a loftier and harder goal to strive for. 'Should I look forward to it, or maybe at this time, I should do what dad did…'

He was so focused on his thoughts that his reverie remained uninterrupted until he felt a very large paw swipe at his cheek heavily. It was Pika, resting on his shoulder. "Hey, little buddy. I'm just thinking if I should finally push through with popping the question and settle down and have a little trainer-in-training of my own, you know, like when you and Chuchu had your kid. Dad did the same thing, when he settled down with mom and continued on his journey when I'm finally old enough. I guess I want to finally have a family of my own and a kid to hold- ah?! Wha-"

"Aah…_sumi…masen…tasukete…kudasai…_please…I-I n-" A girl with pink hair and matching pea coat, albeit torn, clutched onto his shirt. She was missing one of her boots and the foot looked like it had early signs of frostbite that must be dealt with immediately. Red was shocked to see a girl in that condition; she looked feverish and clutched his overcoat while mouthing "help me" again and again. He regained his composure just as she fainted before him and he caught her before she fell, panicking and slapping her cheeks again and again, "Hey! Hey, kid! Wake up!"

* * *

_"Welcome home, my dear daughter."_

* * *

**The last part would've been longer, but I hate putting in too much detail, so I decided on one line that would summarize the beginning of the main story. I know I said it would've started on March, but there were so many delays; that, and I was too whimsical about it. The last line was in Julia's point of view, and it is up to your interpretation as to who said it to her.**


End file.
